Overlord Inves
The Overlord Inves (as dubbed by Ryoma Sengoku) are the Inves rulers of Helheim and major antagonists in Kamen Rider Gaim. They were originally a human species called the Femushinmu until their civilization was invaded by the Helheim Forest. According to DJ Sagara, a few of the former humans that resided in Helheim gained transcendent power, thus becoming the Overlords of Helheim and exterminating the remaining weaker members of their species. Overlord Inves are able to control all of Helheim to their whim, meaning that they can command flora and fauna to do what they want. Despite this, they are still at the whim of the Helheim Forest itself and its true ruler. While referring to themselves as Humans, the Overlords call humans "apes". It should be noted that the Overlord Inves are notoriously lazy when compared to other rulers, letting Helheim slowly consume worlds while they sit around in the shadows. However, when provoked, they will not hesitate to attack and throw a lot of power into their attacks. Gallery Images Redyue.png|Green Inves Lord Redyue Deemushu.png|Red Inves Lord Demushu Rosyuo.png|White Inves Lord Rosyuo Dyudyuonshu.png|Dark Green Inves Lord Dyudyuonshu KRGa-Grinsha.png|White Inves Lord Grinsha Over Lord Shinmugurun.png|Green Inves Lord Shinmugurun OverLordBaron.jpg|Inves Lord Baron Trivia *Three out of five of the Over Lord Inves are equivalent to three out of four of the main Armored Riders and the three Phantoms from the previous series, Kamen Rider Wizard. Additionally, the Heroes Kouta Kazuraba (Blue Armored Rider), Lapis (Navy Over Lord) and Haruto Souma are a hope bringing warriors who has blue and shining color themed forms. **Rosyuo (Chalk Over Lord), Takatora Kureshima (White Armored Rider) & Carbuncle Phantom/Wiseman: Three of them are leaders to their groups, and are betrayed by their subordinates. Rosyuo saved Takatora when he was lost in the forest. Also, Rosyuo's desire to revive the Over Lord Queen was similar to Wiseman/Fueki trying to revive his daughter. Luckily, after discovering the Child care is an experimental place for children to work for Yggdrasill in he future, forever, by Takatora and Mitsuzane's father, Amagi Kureshima, Takatora later reminded what Kouta said if he shows mercy towards the victim like Hase was, think about restarting to find a way to save humanity in finding a cure without any sacrifices like Hase and Yuya before. **Demushu (Crimson Over Lord), Kaito Kumon (Red Armored Rider) & Phoenix: all three of them are power seekers and dies afterwards. Demushu is the first Over Lord Inves encountered by Kaito and he considers Kaito as his archenemy. Also, Demushu and Phoenix were rebellious towards their leaders and grew stronger in every battle. **Redyue (Emerald Over Lord), Mitsuzane Kureshima (Green Armored Rider) & Gremlin: three of them are conspirators trying to overthrow their superiors. Mitsuzane busted Redyue's trap when she led them to the forbidden fruit. Also Redyue's playful and wise but destructive nature reflects Gremlin. In the end, Mitsuzane, whose being misguided by Yggdrasill's influence (particularly by Ryoma and Sid, and become just like his and Takatora's father, Amagi), realized he's been repeating a same mistake like his father was, then his brother when he was manipulated by Ryoma, such having Mai falls into a wrong hand Mitsuzane had been allied with many times. *Phonetically, the Japanese kana for Over Lord can also be interpreted as "overload" and ties in with the Over Lords such as Demushu and Redyue, both possess overwhelmingly great power and both view humanity as toys for their own entertainment. Along this, the Over Lord Rosyuo views that his civilization was destroyed not due to the forest, but his civilization's own incompetence for viewing that only the strong should be allowed to live. *The Over Lord are similar to the embodiment of some Lantern Corps from DC Comics. Green (Redyue and Mitsuzane) on the other hand is much opposite and became similar to Yellow Lantern/Sinestro Corps, until Mitsuzane's will becomes much more similar to the Green Lantern Corps in the end until onwards. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Monster Master Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Species Category:Organizations Category:Leader Category:Oppressors Category:Evil from the Past Category:Homicidal Category:Hegemony Category:Fighters Category:Supervillains Category:Supremacists Category:Enigmatic Category:Genocidal Category:Mutated Category:Social Darwinists Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Terrorists